


Stylish and Cute

by moonpebble



Category: Super Junior
Genre: EunHae, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, but two chapters, some siwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpebble/pseuds/moonpebble
Summary: Lee Hyukjae goes running after work every day... for a whole hour. Sort of. He meets a cute man in a tree.





	1. Chapter 1

 

There was a vast green field about thirty minutes away from Hyukjae’s apartment building. Every day after work, he’d go on a run up the road towards it, and his plan was always to reach it, then turn back around and run home, giving him an hour of exercise. He had been doing this for over a month, hoping to build his strength, but it was still the same. 

He’d run for ten minutes, walk for fifteen, speed-walk-jog for five minutes, and then collapse on the grass, panting. He’d lay there for at least an hour, even after he had regained his strength, watching the sky get darker, because he was too lazy to actually continue the run back home. He usually didn’t run back, anyway. He walked, like the skinny lazy man he was. Hey, he tried his best, okay? He tried.

After two months of this, his run reducing to eight minutes, and his speed-walk-jog extending to over ten minutes, he noticed that there was a bench under the lone tree standing in the middle of the field. Instead of collapsing on the green grass this time, he decided to sit under the shade there. The days were getting longer and the sun was annoying the hell out of him.

He arrived to find a black laptop lying on the bench.

He looked right and left, then circled the tree. No one. He picked up the laptop and opened it—

“Hey!”

He managed not to drop the laptop in his surprise, and looked up.

“Don’t touch that.”

There was a man sitting in the tree, half hidden in the leaves.

“Uh, sorry,” Hyukjae said. He put it back down. “I didn’t know you were there.”

“If I wasn’t you would’ve taken it?”

What?

“Hey,” Hyukjae said, trying to peer through the leaves. “I don’t know who you are, but I was going to try and find out who it belonged to. And then return it. Maybe you shouldn’t leave your stuff around.”

There was a laugh, and then with a thud, the man dropped down from the tree.

“I was just kidding. Are you finished with your run?” the man asked.

“What?” Hyukjae blinked a few times. Was it the sun? What a handsome face...

“Your run. Are you done?”

“Uh… I guess?” Hyukjae said. He was suddenly self-conscious. He was sweating in his workout shirt and stupid shorts and his hair was a mess and he probably smelled and there was this man, smiling at him. And he was cute.

“I see you every day. You kind of lie there and I always wonder if I should check to see if you’re alive or dead.”

“Ah… haha…” Hyukjae laughed awkwardly. He placed his hand on his hip, tried to be casual, and cool, but how could he be cool like this? “What… what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I come here to do some writing.”

Wow. A nerd. Even cuter.

“Ah… haha… ha…” Hyukjae wished he could stop those stupid sounds coming out of his mouth.

“What about you?”

“I live around here!” Hyukjae said.

What? Like… that mattered? Wait, what did this cute-brown-haired-man-with-gorgeous-eyes mean by that question? What was he asking?

“I do too!” the man said brightly, and he turned to point the opposite direction from the way Hyukjae came. “Down there!”

“Oh, I live down there!” Hyukjae said, pointing towards his side. The man smiled again, and that was all Hyukjae could handle. “And I’ve gotta go back now!”

That was the first time he actually did some running on his way back home.

The next day, he didn’t run. He was going to kiss the man, that was his goal. He drove two-thirds of the way, parked his car in a safe spot, and then walked the rest of the way, wearing his stylish clothes and cool sunglasses that always impressed the ladies.

Wait… but this was a guy. He stopped in his tracks.

Would… would it still work? He brushed his fingers through his light brown bangs. He’d dyed his hair again and all the ladies at his work had said he looked cute. Could… could he impress the cutie with his stylish and cute looks? Do cute people like other cute people? Well, Hyukjae was cool and cute and stylish and he sure liked this cutie!

He was here now so he might as well try.

He walked confidently toward the tree in the middle of the field. There was no laptop on the bench this time, but when he looked up, he saw the cute man smiling at him.

“Hey!” the man called.

“Hi!” Hyukjae said, waving.

The man closed his laptop, held it under his arm, grabbed a branch with his other hand, and lowered himself to the ground. Hyukjae’s eyes went back to his face — he had been staring at the arm that Donghae used to hang from the branch and lower himself. He seemed strong.

A strong, cute, handsome nerd. Hell. He was wearing black-rimmed glasses. How was Hyukjae going to handle all of that?

“You didn’t run today?” the man asked him. He glanced at Hyukjae’s clothes.

Oh. He had not been expecting this question. He just wanted to impress the guy with his stylish and cute looks.

“Uh… I’m tired,” Hyukjae said.

“Oh. What did you come for, then?”

Oh. He had not been expecting this question, either. Why… why was this man asking so many questions? Was he not impressed with his cute and stylish looks?

“I wanted to smell some fresh air,” Hyukjae said, waving his hand at the empty field around them.

“It is nice here, isn’t it?” the man said. “Hey, what’s your name?”

Finally!

Hyukjae extended his hand. “Lee Hyukjae. What’s your name?”

“Lee Donghae,” the man smiled, shaking his hand. Oh, his hands weren’t very big. Hyukjae liked them.

Hyukjae was so happy to get his name and shake his hand that he accidentally smiled too widely, and the man’s eyes flickered to his mouth. He quickly pulled away and covered his mouth.

“An-anyways, what are you writing about?”

“I’m writing several things. A report, a paper, some research — all that for my job, and I’m writing a story about… well, about something, I haven’t decided what it will be yet.”

They both sat on the bench, and although Donghae did not tell Hyukjae he liked his cute and stylish looks, and Hyukjae did not get to really kiss him, he still learned a lot about Donghae and he was incredibly happy about that.

The next day, he put on his workout clothes — a little more stylish this time — and he ran a little, so Donghae doesn’t ask him unnecessary questions. And the next day. And the next. He spent a few minutes with him every day, and then half an hour, and then over an hour, and even though Hyukjae didn’t get to kiss him, he enjoyed every minute with Donghae. The man was smart and handsome and cute and funny!

One day, as Hyukjae slumped into the bench, Donghae asked him, “Why are you doing this, anyway?”

“Doing what?

“Running.”

“Oh, I always do it.”

“You started three months ago, though.”

“Oh. How do you know that?”

“I’ve been using this space to write for years now.”

“Oh. Uhm… well, I do it to be strong!” Hyukjae said, and he flexed his arm, making Donghae laugh. “Actually, it’s because there’s this guy at work. He beat me at arm wrestling. So I’m gonna get him back.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yep.”

“It’s very important, huh?”

“Yeah, all the ladies like him. He pisses me off. He’s handsome, but he’s not charming like me, you know? He looks like a horse.”

Donghae fell off the bench, laughing. Hyukjae loved it. So he continued.

“But he didn’t beat me very easily, he had a hard time. My other friend, Sungmin, told me to lift some weights and that I’ll be able to get him back. Sungmin’s got a really fat ass, but it’s a strong fat ass, so I feel like he might be right? Lifting weights is a pain and I can’t do much in my apartment and I’m too lazy to go to a gym, and I like running, so I chose to do this.”

“What if you beat him, what happens then?”

“Oh, nothing really. But the ladies will know I’m not just stylish and funny, I’m strong and manly too!”

Donghae laughed. “Is there anyone among those ladies you like?”

Hyukjae raised his eyebrows. “No, they’re pretty and cute but I’m not interested.”

Not now, anyway. He also hadn't even thought about beating Siwon for the past month.

“Then what do you get from this?” Donghae asked.

“I get to humiliate horse-face! And then the ladies will drop by and give _me_ coffee and donuts instead!”

“This is for coffee?” Donghae said, still laughing.

“No, I hate coffee.”

Again, Donghae fell off the bench. These were the best reactions Hyukjae had ever gotten. The ladies at the office thought he was charming and funny too, but they usually just giggled. 

Donghae got up and dusted his pants.

“So what do you like?”

“Huh?” Hyukjae asked. He was always a little mesmerized when he looked at Donghae fully. The man was so handsome! _This_ is what he came running for now.

“I mean... if you don’t like coffee, what do you like?”

“Oh, I like chocolate — hot chocolate would suck in this weather, so milkshakes and strawberry milk and strawberry shakes, and you know, all that good sweet stuff.”

“Then how about I take you out for one those?”

Hyukjae blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Uhm… like... well, it’s okay as friends too, if… if you don’t…”

Hyukjae leapt to his feet. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Y-yeah, if - if you’re okay… with…”

Hyukjae threw himself at him. “Finally!”

“Finally?” Donghae returned his hug, a little confused.

“You’re so slow,” Hyukjae said, pulling away. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since day one.”

Donghae went bright red. “A-Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Hyukjae said, and he leaned forward, half teasing, half serious. “Can I?”

He expected Donghae to step back, but that didn’t happen. Donghae’s eyes glanced down at Hyukjae’s lips, and he said, “Well… if you really want to.”

Hyukjae had to stop himself from smiling too much and revealing his gums right now because that would be embarrassing, but he waited a little, to see if Donghae would change his mind, but the man stayed, and even leaned in a little, so Hyukjae went for it.

He was in shorts and his running shirt and his hair was a little damp from the sweat, but here he was kissing Donghae’s lips — as soon as he realized this, he pulled away.

“Sorry,” Hyukjae said. “I smell — but I’ll look great for the date and smell great, I promise.”

“No, no,” Donghae said, stepping forward, his hand going to Hyukjae’s cheek. “You always look great, and you smell fine, just — just let me kiss —”

Well, then! Seems like he was quite irresistible too! Could Horse-face win over someone in these ugly clothes and shorts after a half-assed run? Never. 

Or... maybe he could, but Hyukjae didn't want to admit that now, he just wanted to continue kissing Donghae and run his hand through his hair and get to know more of him — uh, about him — he just couldn't wait for this relationship!


	2. Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two meet up at lunch.

Hyukjae left his blazer on his chair and tried to smooth out some creases on his pants. That's what sitting on his butt most of the time does to him, and he was once again a bit disappointed that he couldn't look his best when meeting Donghae. 

He waved to Sungmin who was probably texting his wife because he was smiling like a goofball at his phone, and ignored Siwon, who seemed to be heading his way holding a small box.

"But Hyuk!" Siwon called after him as he ran. "Donuts!"

"Lunch date!" Hyukjae yelled back, choosing not to wait for the elevator and taking the stairs instead. His department was only on the second floor, anyway.

He stepped out the doors into hot dry heat, and he was glad he left his blazer behind, and not glad that he ran down the stairs. He rolled up the sleeves of his blue dress shirt, then patted his head to make sure his hair was still okay. 

Donghae usually worked late at night, and as he was doing his masters, his schedule for his own courses and the hours he had to assist other professors made it a little hard to see Hyukjae. The only place they got to see each other regularly was under the tree in the field, after Hyukjae's walk-jog-run. Hyukjae would stay there until it was time for Donghae to head to university.

"There's no wifi. Nothing to connect to. No phone. Forces me to write," Donghae had explained, typing away on his laptop. And Hyukjae observed that Donghae was doing more and more typing recently, compared to when Hyukjae was just trying to kis—or, uh, get to know him. 

"Hyukjae!" Donghae's voice called him, and Hyukjae immediately smiled, seeing him walking up the street towards the building. He was wearing a pair of yellow shades, but on his head, holding his bangs up in place. He was dressed in a plain white tee and jeans. Hyukjae didn't understand how he always managed to look so good. But Hyukjae had wowed him on their first date a month ago — he was sure of it! Donghae couldn't stop looking at him, and he had even missed the straw of his smoothie drink a few times! 

Donghae pecked Hyukjae's lips lightly before he stepped back and took his hand.

"So, where will you take me?" Donghae asked.

Smiling and pulling him along, Hyukjae led him to a nearby restaurant that his colleagues sometimes visited after work. Hyukjae headed to a table in the back corner and took a seat, then was surprised to see Donghae slip into the chair  _beside_  him rather than across from him.

Hyukjae didn't comment and picked up the menu.

While they chatted about their day so far, sipped their drinks, and waited for the food to be prepared, Donghae sat with his body turned slightly towards Hyukjae, and he kept his elbow on the table, his chin resting on his arm, smiling at Hyukjae the whole time. His other hand would rest on Hyukjae's arm every now and then when laughing, and Hyukjae wondered if he was even aware.

Not that he didn't like it — he  _loved_  it! But he wasn't sure what all this really meant, as he had only dated girls before. And... he and Donghae had only kissed so far — great kisses! Hyukjae loved them! And, uh, well... Hyukjae wouldn't mind more than that... 

He was a shy man, though. Proud, but shy! And very shy sometimes when he  _really_  liked someone. And... if it was someone like  _Donghae_ , well, he almost had to pretend he was  _not_ so attracted, just so that he wouldn't embarrass himself or something.

"How is your story coming along?" Hyukjae asked him.

"Oh, that! It's actually going really well now, I'm very pleased with it."

"That's great! What happened?"

Donghae straightened and rubbed his neck. "I don't know... sometimes, just having the right character makes a difference. Now that the main character is so fun to write, everything else is just falling into place."

Hyukjae nodded, happy for him. He didn't know that much about writing, but whatever Donghae said made sense to him. 

"And..." Donghae said, smiling and looking at his empty glass. He broke into a small giggle. "Well, it's kind of inspired by you."

"Huh?" Hyukjae said, sitting up. "What is? The story?"

"No, the character," Donghae said, now looking at him, smiling shyly.

"Seriously? There's Hyukjae in your book?" Hyukjae said, unable to stop the huge smile spreading on his own face.

"I named him Eunhyuk, actually. But he's practically you."

"Eunhyuk?" Hyukjae said, faking a pout. He was rather flattered — he would never have thought Donghae liked him enough to base a character on him. "He sounds cooler than me, I don't like him."

Donghae set his head on Hyukjae's shoulder as he laughed. Then he looked up, half smiling, half laughing, and said, "He's just a little cooler than you, but I like you better."

"Oh, babe, I like you  _best_ ," Hyukjae teased, and watched Donghae's cheeks turn pink. How he managed to keep his own blush down, he didn't know, but he did deserve some cool points for it, right? 

"You're stupidly lame," Donghae said once he was able to look back up at Hyukjae.

"Oh, come on, that was kind of cool," Hyukjae said.

Donghae didn't answer him and leaned in for a kiss.

Well, cool or not, Donghae continued to like kissing him a lot, and for now that was enough. Hyukjae suddenly parted slightly, surprised by a rather fervent  _mmm_ from Donghae, and instead caught a glimpse of the waiter standing a few tables away.

"Donghae," he murmered quietly to the other, whose eyes were closed and he seemed to want to go back to kissing him. "I think the waiter is ready with our food. He's waiting for us to stop kissing."

Donghae's eyes opened, amused. He didn't back away and said, "Should we make him wait more?"

"No, we shouldn't," Hyukjae replied, and giving Donghae one peck, he pulled away. 

As they ate, Donghae's hand was placed on Hyukjae's knee, and then sometimes his thigh, and then sometimes gently brushed the skin on his arm, and now, as they were stepping out the door, it was on Hyukjae's back. As they started back up the street, Donghae's hand captured his and held it. 

And again, Hyukjae wondered if the man even noticed what he did. 

"He gets so many donuts now, he's making me help with eating them! As if it was somehow my fault!"

Donghae laughed, leaning against Hyukjae.

"But you did lose a second time — you're kind of responsible for making him look stronger."

"I only lost because I was sitting wrong — I will beat him next time! I will do it."

"Won't you guys get in trouble? Holding these arm wrestling matches in the middle of work?"

"I thought we might, but you won't believe this — the rest of the staff have started betting! No one is going to bet on me winning, so I've gotta beat that Horse-face next time and make everyone regret it."

Donghae chuckled again, then raised their clasped hands and rubbed his thumb over Hyukjae's skin. "Just don't get hurt, all right?"

Hyukjae stopped in a patch of shade at the corner of the street.

"Donghae?"

"Yes?"

Hyukjae was just... a shy man. He tried his best in everything, and yes he was quite confident in himself, but... he turned shy when he liked someone...

Maybe, though... just... maybe?

"Hyukjae?"

"Donghae, would you like to watch a movie this weekend? If - If you aren't swamped with work."

"I'd love to — I finished most of my work for this week."

"Oh! Good!" Hyukjae said. "But... is a movie at my place okay?"

"Sure!"

"And..." Hyukjae said, locking his gaze on Donghae's beautifully smiling eyes. He can do this, he breathed. He can do it. "And... would you like to stay the night?"

There! He can understand that however he wants, Hyukjae had done his best and—

A gleam appeared in Donghae's eyes as he stepped closer to him. His lips brushed over Hyukjae's cheek.

"Honestly, Hyukjae, I thought you'd never ask..."

Well, then! He was damn irresistable, wasn't he? Could Siwon ever manage to — oh, fuck that guy now! Because Donghae was kissing him again, and Hyukjae was really going to be late to work.

 

 


End file.
